Lying is not good?
by MsAuburnAngel930
Summary: Mira plan something for Juvia to let Lyon make his move on her. And it involves lying but Juvia is not good in telling lies especially to the white haired ice mage that caught her heart. Will her lying make a good ending for her or not? Please R&R LyonXJuvia! :) A story for you BlueNight2199, I hope you like the story my friend :)


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

"Mou…" Juvia whined.

"What is it Juvia-chan?" Mira said.

The water mage just shook here head, then she looked at direction where Natsu's team are. And Mira already got here message. Juvia Loxar the water mage of Fairy Tail sighed in frustration and disappointment, Mira looked at her companion and suddenly a question pop inside her head.

"Juvia-chan why do like Gray so much?"

"It's because Juvia thinks that he is my knight in shinning amour but Gray-sama just keep on ignoring and avoiding Juvia. And Juvia thinks that Gray-sama is in love with _Love Rival._" Juvia explained.

"Who is 'Love Rival'?" Mira asked. And Juvia points at Lucy, laughing with Gray and Natsu.

"I see, well for once Juvia I think that you're just blinded by love because you saw the sun shine for the first time and it is because of him right? (Juvia nodded) That doesn't mean that he is already your knight in shinning amour. There are many other guys better than him like you know Lyon Vastia." Mira said and Juvia blushed when she remembered the time when Lyon save her from the 'Dog whistle' that Sugar boy cast on the both of them, then he took risk on using a dangerous magic just for the sake of saving her and Mira took notice of the water mage blush.

"Why don't you try him out Juvia? I mean he did save you once, right? And he tried many attempts just to get your attention, and he is a gentleman too and by the way single too." Mira smirked more when Juvia started to fidget on her seat.

"J-Juvia is e-e-embarrassed right now Mira-san!" She exclaimed making Mira giggled at Juvia's reaction.

"Come on Juvia it's not that hard, hey how about this why don't you force Lyon to make a move on you." Mira suggested.

"H-How will Juvia will do that?" Juvia said looking towards Mira like she really seeks for help.

"I knew that you will ask me that Juvia. Ok here's how it goes, first if Lyon makes an appearance and he called you and if he asked you out tell him that you're busy but if he really is persistent then try to do not accept him, second if you feel like he is stalking you be sure that you're with another person and talk about a guy and no it will not about him." Mira stated while Juvia tried to absorb all she said.

"Isn't bad to lie Mira-san?" Juvia asked

"Of course not in times like this and I have a perfect person for you to be with in the second part of the plan." Mira smirked.

"Umm… May I ask who is it?" Juvia replied.

"Don't worry it just…" Mira said

-Next Day-

_'Is Mira-san's plan going to work? I think it won't I mean really, I can't believe that I'm going to lie to Lyon-sama. And I know that he really is persistent, and then the plan is to make him curious if I love somebody else…_ She thought to herself.

"AH! Juvia-chan it's much unexpected for to be here." Lyon said as he appeared in front of her.

"W-Well of course I live her in Magnolia, where should I be?" She replied back.

"Since you're here Juvia-chan, why don't we take a stroll in Magnolia you know tour me around your town or maybe do you want to go out for lunch or something." Lyon said while scratching the back of his head and looking away from Juvia to hide his blush.

"I-I'm s-sorry Lyon-sama but I-I have someone to talk to later at lunch and i-it's kinda i-i-important…" Juvia replied.

"W-Well h-how about-" Lyon's words were cut off when Juvia started to run away from him, and it made him curious so he followed her on where she is going silently of course.

-At the Park-

"*sigh* It's really hard to lie but good thing that I ran away from him."

"Run away from whom?" A voice came behind her and she shrieked and turn around to only see,

"Lisanna-san! Don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed as she put her right hand on her heart.

"Gomen gomen Juvia-chan. Hey do you still remember the plan that Mira-nee told you." She whispered to her.

"H-Hai…" She replied back.

"Good then. So let's start!"

- Lyon's POV-

Why Juvia-chan ran away from me like I was some virus or something dangerous, there must be something bothering her.

Then I saw her from the park with somebody else and that somebody is Mirajane's little sister Lisanna I was about to walk towards them when I suddenly I heard this from Lisanna,

"So what do you think about him?" Then I looked for a place to hide and listened to their conversation.

-Normal POV-

"So what do you think about him?" Lisanna asked.

"W-Well I think that he is a-a good p-person to the heart and l-likes to p-protect the people he loved the m-most like…" Juvia replied back while smiling sincerely.

"Like who?" Lisanna asked and leaned closer to Juvia.

"Like N-Natsu-san right? I mean he really depend his life on the line to protect his nakama…" Juvia said and looked at Lisanna.

"Yeah you're right. You know what Juvia-chan, I think that is the best gift that you will receive from a boy right?"

"Yeah, I-I hoped that my knight in shinning amour will be like him…" Juvia said and thought of her knight in shinning amour saving her from the darkness inside her heart.

"Well I hope that you meet him, maybe he will come to you soon or later or maybe right now." Lisanna said as she smirked at Juvia who is now blushing,

"L-Lisanna-san!" She exclaimed

"I better get going Juvia-chan Mira-nee might be looking for me. Ja ne!" She said as she ran towards the guild.

Juvia just waved her right hand looked at the clear sky and feel the air that is coming to her face but then suddenly a shadow blocked her view of the sky only to see Lyon's face who is looking at her, seriously.

"L-L-Lyon-sama!" She exclaimed as she stood from her seat but she failed to get away from Lyon, when his arms are already at the side of her head.

"Tell me truthfully Juvia. Who are you talking about a while ago?" Lyon asked.

"I-I can't…"

"Why not?" He said in a dangerously low tone.

"B-Because…"

"What?"

"I-It's because it's y-y-you… And n-now that I a-already told you I-I can't face you anymore!" Juvia exclaimed while her eyes close not looking at Lyon who's face is priceless then he smirked at the figure in front of her.

"Don't be like that Juvia-chan. I won't be able to see your beautiful eyes, look at me Juvia." He whispered the last sentence at her right ear that made her shivered, and she lifted her eyes slowly and looked at Lyon straight.

"That's better Juvia." He said then he close their distanced and kissed her making her blush intensely, and then not breaking apart Juvia respond to the kiss shyly making Lyon kiss her more.

After a few minutes of not breaking apart from the kiss, they looked at each others eyes and then Juvia muttered,

"I can't believe Mira-san's plan worked."

"What?" Lyon said

"Nothing. I-I love you Lyon-sama."

"Just Lyon and that's fine with me Juvia."

Then they hugged each other under the tree at park and enjoy each others warm.

_'I never knew that lying would take me to this.'_ She thought to herself and embraced Lyon back.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey guys this is my second story in Fairy Tail! Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
